Crash Twinsanity 2: Revenge of the Evil Twins
by Jonathan112
Summary: Sequel to the first Twinsanity game never made. Expect OCs, old and new enemies, new worlds, alternate worlds, Cortex as the Humili-Skate, randomness and other stuff. Might have M content due to blood but otherwise is rated T due to cartoonish violence.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a sequel to Crash Twinsanity due to me wanting a sequel to that fun game. OCs might make appearances, old and new enemies, more worlds and Cortex as the Humili-Skate, alternate worlds, and silly scenes. Get ready for...

00

CRASH TWINSANITY 2: REVENGE OF THE EVIL TWINS!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Crash's World

Cortex had an evil gleam in his eyes as all three of the Bandicoots were strapped to metal tables and had straps stronger than all three binding their arms and legs to the table with a massive ray gun pointed at them.

"Oh, how I longed for this day. To be rid of you three _rejects_!" said the doctor with a sneer.

"Cortex, you won't get away with this!" snapped Coco struggling against her restraints.

"Oh, but I believe I already have. Aku-Aku is stuck in an Anti-Mojo Room and you three are strapped to metal tables unable to break free and about to be atomized. I'd say I won. GO ME!"

"Yes, Doctor Cortex. GO YOU!" said Dr. N. Gin, the brown-nosing rocket-headed, bullet-riddled insane assistant.

"Shut up! This is _my_ moment! I don't need _you_ ruining it!"

"Yes doctor."

"Now, where was I-"

*DING-DONG!*

"Uh, Tiny could you get that?"

"Yes, boss." said Tiny as he walked over to the door (please imagine this Tiny from Crash of the Titans, but with his voice more menacing) and reached for the handle.

"Wait! Don't-" screamed Coco, Crunch, Crash, Cortex, Aku-Aku, and Uka-Uka at the same time but...too late(1). The door was thrown open upon Tiny's massive paw/hand touching the handle flattening him into a pancake against the wall where he peeled off and floated to the ground.

"~We're baaaaaaaack!~" said Maurice in a sing-song voice.

"And this time, none of you will stop us!" said Victor pointing a finger at our heroes before the world they knew faded from existence and was replaced by a twisted version of theirs'. The Bandicoots found themselves free but relief turned to fear as Ant Robots advanced towards them.

"Doctor, what do we do?" said Gin looking nervous.

"RRRRUUUUUNNNNN!" screamed Cortex running off like a little girl.

"I agree with the fool." said Crunch picking up Crash and Coco and throwing them onto his shoulders and taking off.

"CORTEX!" roared Uka-Uka as he chased after the group, enraged.

"This does not bode well." muttered Aku-Aku as he flew after his brother and the group.

"Wait for N. Gin!" yelled the man as he ran, panting.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) Yes, Crash will talk in this story.

Hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review. Don't be too harsh with criticism though (Destructive criticism not welcomed).


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and/or favorited this story so far.

* *= sound effects

* * *

Chapter 2: Doctor and Ripper Roo

Our marsupial heroes and Cortex (N. Gin left for something at some lab of Cortex's) arrived at what appeared to be a library, a massive one at that and they enter.

"Hello? Doctor R?" called Cortex cautiously, wary of the echo. Crash was shaking and looking around when a kangaroo in a straight jacket drops down.

"Hello." said kangaroo causing Crash to jump into Crunch's arms before he regained himself, smiled sheepishly and got down before he glared at the newcomer.

"Next time don't sneak up like that!" said Crash before he crossed his arms.

"My, my. Developed the ability to speak have we Crash? I've been gone far too long. By the way, if you're wondering, my name is Doctor Roo, formerly known as Ripper Roo. I do tend to go bonkers if I hear an explosion though." said Roo as he took off his top hat with one of his feet and bowed on his cane.

"Uh, Roo? Remember that ray-gun I had you keep safe?" said Cortex.

"Why, yes! I'll go get it! Just be careful and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING...but books. Bye." said Dr. R. before he bounced away.

"Oh he's no fun." muttered Crash before he began walking around the library but didn't get very far as Roo came bouncing back and handed the ray-gun to Cortex.

"Thank you Roo." said Cortex making poses with gun and the three bandicoots chuckled at him.

"Stop judging me!" snapped Cortex.

Crash, Coco, and Crunch: "Judging? We weren't judging."

"Oh, whatever! Let's just get out of-"

*EXPLOSION!*

"-here."

Everybody turns towards what used to be the entrance where tons of Ant bots are. Roo jumps forward.

"You dare ruin my library! Prepare to suffer my wrath!" yelled the kangaroo as he grabbed a nitro crate with his feet and threw it at the enemy, blasting some of them apart.

"Cortex! Use your ray-gun and split my personality in half!" said Roo as he began dodging the Ant bots' attacks.

"Wait, what?" said Cortex confused."

"Give me that! Here!" said Coco setting the ray-gun to "split" and shot Roo with it, engulfing him in smoke. When the smoke cleared, two Roos were standing side by side.

"Let's get them!" said Doc.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Ripper.

"Get out of here, we'll hold them off!" said Doc as he sliced an Ant bot's head off with his claws.

"You heard the man, move!" said Crunch grabbing all three and jumping out a window. The group then find themselves surrounded by Ant bots when Cortex gets an idea.

"*Whistles* Mutants!"

Suddenly a Yucktopus jumps in front of them, Crash grabs Aku-Aku and jacks the mutant.

"Yeah!" yelled Crash as he had it use its Mojo Cannon and it wipes out all but two of the Ants who try to escape only be grabbed by Crunch who slams the Ants together, destroying them.

"There! Takes care of them fools!" said Crunch dusting off his hands. Cortex fires his new ray-gun that creates a portal.

"Quick! Everybody into the portal!" said the scientist running into the portal followed by the others.

"Hey doc! You made us run into a cave!" yelled Crunch.

"Hold on, I've got a flare." said Coco.

The flare lights up the cavern and the group are surrounded by purple-grey creatures with yellow-green gems in their heads. The creatures growl as purple-black drool leaves their fang-filled maws.

"*GIRLY SCREAM!*" screamed Cortex.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thanks to those who have reviewed, followed, and/or favorite-d this story so far.

* * *

Chapter 3: Annoying Ottsel

The creatures began advancing towards our misfit group of heroes before Crash grabbed Cortex and began spinning.

"What are you doing you brainless bandicoot?!" screamed Cortex as he was smashed into the creatures.

"Who you calling brainless?" snapped Crash as he spun Cortex around until all the creatures were defeated and he let Cortex go who instantly lost his lunch and he looked green in the face after he rejoined them.

"Never...*gag*...again...*groans*" said Cortex holding his stomach.

"Yo, Cortex! Ain't we forgetting somebody?" said Crunch counting off everybody in the group with his metal fingers. Cortex looked at the muscular bandicoot confused before a light bulb appeared above his head and his expression went sour.

"I forgot my daug- er...NIECE!" yelled Cortex grabbing his hair.

"Cortex..." said Crash eyeing the mad scientist quizzically, "When we first fought the Twins, you said the _exact_ same thing when Evil Crash took her. Is she really your niece, or is she your daughter?"

"She...actually is...my...daughter.(1)" said Cortex hesitantly.

"I knew it!" said Coco crossing her arms.

"Pardon my interruption." said Uka-Uka, "But...HOW DO WE GET OUT OF THIS PLACE!? THE EVIL TWINS ARE BACK AND LAST TIME ME AND MY BROTHER GOT OUR A$$ES KICKED WHEN WE FOUGHT THEM AND I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"

"We find allies that have their world in danger due to the Victor and Mortiz(2) trying to destroy us and go from there." said Cortex relaxed.

"Great, and I bet some hero is gonna help us out here?" said Crash. An anvil tied to a rope then falls on Crash's head and the group looks up to see a small orange creature looking down at them.

"Sorry! My aim was a little off." said the creature, "Climb up the rope. And hurry before more Metal Heads show up!"

"I'll listen to the rodent!" said Cortex climbing up the rope before they knew it. Crunch lifted the anvil off Crash and threw him over his shoulder and climbed up the rope.

"Mommy is that you?" said Crash to the wall as wumpa fruit flew around his head. The group then find themselves near the exit and a young man with a rather large rifle is shooting Metal Heads and then turn towards the group.

"Get in!" snapped the man as he used his rifle to smack away a Metal Head. The group comply and get into a rather tight small vehicle with Crunch manning the large 50 cal. machine gun mounted on the back. The green-blonde gets in and drives off into a scorching desert.

"What were you thinking Dax?! I told you to wait for me!" snapped the blonde at the small creature riding on his shoulder.

"Hey, I told you I heard a girly scream in there..." snapped the creature back and Cortex hides his face that is completely red and it becomes redder upon hearing Crash and Crunch's laughter. The small creature then notices Coco.

"Hey there baby. What do you think of my ride?" said the creature.

"Back away from my sister fuzzball." snapped Crash.

"Who you calling fuzzball?" snapped the creature.

"Do you see any other orange creatures that are two feet tall? No! So, I'm calling you a fuzzball, fuzzball!"

"That's it!" yelled the creature lunging at Crash and the two start fighting and everybody groans.

"DAXTER! Stop it! I'm trying to drive!" snapped the blonde.

"Jak, he started it!" whined Daxter as he continued to pull Crash's ears.

"I don't care! QUIT IT!" yelled Jak.

"Why'd I get stuck with idiots?" mumbled Cortex to himself as they continued driving and came to a large walled city.

* * *

END CHAPTER

(1) This does not truly affect the Crash franchise and I did it just for fun.

(2) When I introduce Mortiz in Chapter 1, I didn't give him the correct name and corrected it here.

Hope you enjoyed this and yes, the group is now in Jak 'n' Daxter's universe. Two Naughty Dog games (which were wrongfully abandoned!) in one story, hope you enjoy and continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this wacky adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Just keep reading, reviewing, following, and/or favorite-ing this story.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dark Crash

The group after resting in Spargus City in the Wastelands, taking a blue transport, and walking through an airport (which took two hours due to Crunch's metal arm and the idiotic staff) arrived in Haven City which was under massive construction.

"Welcome to Haven City." said Daxter while standing on Jak's shoulder.

"Not much of a city. Looks like a war tore through it." said Crash looking around.

"Actually, _two_ wars tore through it."

"That explains the craters."

The group then comes to a large crashed tanker where soldiers in blue armor (Freedom League soldiers) are cleaning up the mess the best they can.

"Jak, where the heck have you been?!" snapped Torn glaring at Jak.

"Where in the Wastelands hunting Metal-saurs tough guy!" snapped Daxter.

"Shut it rat! Thanks to somebody's incompetence, a few Metal Heads managed to sneak in and hijack this tanker." said Torn pointing at the ruined tanker.

"Wait, _Metal Heads_ hijacked it? You've got to be kidding." said Jak in disbelief.

"I'm not. We managed to shoot them down but the crash spilled all the Dark Eco barrels. Clean-up is taking forever."

Crash leaned against a nearby wall the others chatted on and he pulled a Wumpa Fruit out of his pocket and played with it only to have it slip from his hand and touch the purple-black liquid. He pulled it out quickly and shook it free of any of the creepy liquid. He noticed that it took a darker shade after he removed it but he ignored it. He tossed it into the air and ate it. After a few seconds his face took on the appearance like he ate a super-sour piece of candy, fruit, etc. before he started gagging.

"Crash, what's wrong?" asked Coco noticing him gagging.

"Bad...Wumpa...Fruit! Tasted like...Von Clutch's Black Heart Gem! That was disgusting!" gasped Crash as he fell to his knees. Daxter then noticed the fruit's core.

"Please tell me the fruit you ate didn't fall into the Dark Eco..." whined Daxter.

"I...did? AAH!" gasped Crash before he clutched his hand and his fur became a very, very DARK shade of Orange. His hands sprouted long black claws, he became almost as tall as Crunch, spikes erupted from his back, his normally flat-like teeth became fangs, and his eyes became pitch black. He got up slowly and Coco made a move to go towards her brother but was stopped by Jak.

"He may not recognize you in that form Coco. Stay back." said Jak.

"I may be evil, but I already despise this "Dark Eco" stuff. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth." said Uka-Uka and then he made a spitting motion, despite him not having a lower jaw.

"I agree. This stuff is incredibly evil. I mean, who made this crap anyway?" said Aku-Aku.

"Uh, guys? Deal with Dark Crash first, Dark Eco later!" said Crunch.

"I believe I have to go...uh...change." said Cortex slowly edging away from the group when Dark Crash's gaze turned to him.

*Feral Growl*

"AAAAH!" screamed Cortex running off with Dark Crash on his heels.

"They're heading for the Metal Head infested side of the city!" said Torn.

"You guys clear a path for Cortex, I'll deal with Crash." said Crunch before he hopped onto a Zoomer and tried to drive it, yet didn't do too well.

"How do you steer this thing?!"

"Dax, help Crunch." said Jak jerking his head towards Crunch's position.

"Yes, sir!" said Daxter saluting before he jumped off Jak's shoulder and went Dark and ran after them.

"Come on! We have to keep Cortex alive!" said Coco hopping into a two-person Zoomer, followed by Jak. The two took off for the infested side of the city and Coco somewhat paled at the smell. The two looked and saw Cortex running from Dark Crash and they noticed three large groups of Metal Heads heading straight for Cortex along with a badly flying Crunch and Dark Daxter.

"Hang on! This could get ugly!" warned Jak before he had the Zoomer dive straight towards one of the advancing Metal Head groups.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry this is short but hope you enjoy anyway. Please read, review, follow, and/or favorite this story.

Next Chapter: Metal Bash


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and/or favorite-ing this story and please continue to do so. Ideas and OCs welcome.

* * *

Chapter 5: Metal Bash

Cortex was running blindly through the Metal Head infested part of Haven and little did he know how close he came to being Metal chow, falling into the poisonous green lake below him, or eaten by Dark Crash. His fear blinded him to everything around him and he had only one instinct: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

After a steel door closed behind, his fear left and he relaxed for a second before the door was blown open by Dark Crash.

"AAH!" screamed Cortex before he took off running again. He ran back the way he came on an alternate path unaware of a certain metal-armed bandicoot jumping onto Dark Crash's back.

"Sorry lil' buddy, but I got to do this! Brush behind your ears!" said Crunch as slapped Aku-Aku onto Crash's face. Crunch "jacked" Crash and began using the Dark Eco infused Bandicoot to take out hazards in Cortex's path who was still screaming and running blindly.

"This is fun! I got to do this more often." said Crunch as he had Dark Crash throw a Dark Eco bolt at an advancing Metal Head (MH for short now). Suddenly Dark Crash grabbed him, threw him into a wall, peeled off Aku-Aku and took off after Cortex again.

"Ow man! Cover your mouth when ya sneeze!" said Crunch as he removed himself from the wall. Cortex in his panic hopped onto a Zoomer and took off...by only an inch.

"COME ON YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNKKKKK!" screamed Cortex as he hit it and it suddenly took off, him nearly flying off it. Dark Crash saw him take off and fly wildly in every direction. Crash then grabbed a Zoomer only to have the handlebars break off in his claws which infuriates him causing him to kick it into a wall where it explodes violently. He takes off after Cortex again who flies into a strangely placed women's clothing store, screams are heard from inside.

"Pardon me. Coming through! Are those real?" said Cortex as he flew through the store.

"WHAT IS IT?!" yelled somebody.

"MOTHER?!" said Cortex shocked before he came out the other side of the store. He then flew through a bar and came out covered in wine and the Zoomer suddenly stops, throwing Cortex off and onto the ground before the Zoomer explodes. Cortex gets up and tries running as Dark Crash advances but he keeps slipping due to being covered in wine.

"Get down cherry!" came a voice and Cortex falls to the ground after losing his footing and Crash gets hit with a purple orb of electricity, electrocuting him. Crash gets up clutching his head when Crunch grabs him.

"No, wait, Crunch! *SLAM* I'm-*SLAM*-fine! *SLAM* Stop-*SLAM*-it-*SLAM*-please!" said Crash as Crunch slammed him into the ground until Crash looked unconscious. Crash got up unsteadily before he fell onto his behind.

"What's wrong with my legs?" said Crash before he looked at his claws and darker fur, "AAAAAAHHH! What happened to me?!"

"You ate a fruit contaminated with Dark Eco." said Dark Daxter walking up, his voice deeper.

"How long will I be like this?" said Crash as he got up once again and nearly fell again.

"Until you either learn how to change back or all the Dark Eco inside you leaves your system."

"Great." muttered Crash sarcastically before he was grabbed by Crunch again.

"Is this payback for what happened after I freed you from the NV?" asked Crash.

"Yep." said Crunch before he started slamming him repeatedly by the leg. Crash was then thrown into a wall.

"Mommy, is that you?" asked Crash seeing Wumpa Fruit spinning around his head before Coco and Jak arrived on the scene.

"Hey sis, don't worry, I'm fine." said Crash before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"What kind of friends are you two getting nowadays chili peppers?" said the man wielding the weapon that fried Crash.

"Who are you?" said Coco helping her brother up.

"Name's Sig. See you four met Jak and Daxter. _Nice_ flying there yellow head." said Sig slapping Cortex on the back causing him to slip and slide into the Port. He climbed out soaking wet as a helicopter with a big "N" on the side landed and Cortex smiled before it faded upon seeing N. Gin's face.

"Please tell me you didn't bring who I think you did." said Cortex face-palming.

"What do you mean master?" asked N Gin before Coco handed him a mirror, "*Girly Squeal* My face! My beautiful face!"

"It looks better now actually." muttered Crash receiving chuckles from Cortex, Crunch, Coco, Jak, Sig, Dark Daxter, Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka.

"It's not funny! Don't look at me anymore!" yelled N Gin hiding his face. A lion with blue fur, black eyes, and a long tail then jumped out of the copter.

"Hi Cortex!" said the lion happily and Cortex face-palmed again.

"My the universe hates you today doesn't it Cortex? Hey Jojo." said Uka-Uka. Said lion waved before a portal opened.

"HELLO WORLD!" said a 12-year-old kid in a Akatsuki cloak and wearing a blue-green spiral patterned mask as he bounced around on a pogo stick, "FUN TIME! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The kid began throwing bowling bombs at them which they all dodged easily.

"Klaxon love this! Need more fun!" said the kid lifting up his mask and breathing green fire.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Jojo the Lion belongs to Jojoker boy. Please read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Same as previous chapter. Jojo the lion belongs to Jojoker boy.

* * *

Chapter 6: Whose side is Klaxon on?

The kid bounced around on the pogo stick while tossing bombs and breathing green fire at the group who dodged each attack with ease but whenever they tried to get close the kid would warp away in a vortex originating from his right eye and reappear somewhere else in the streets bouncing on the pogo stick.

"HAHA! This is fun! Klaxon love playing this game!" said the kid as dodged a Blaster round from Jak's morph-gun, "Careful! You might hurt somebody with that."

"Yeah, you!" replied Jak firing again yet missing.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah! *Blows raspberry*"

Klaxon then moons them and has his pogo stick blown up by Sig.

"Awwww, you guys are mean! That was my favorite pogo stick!" whined the kid before he dodged an attack from Crunch, "Ole!"

Crunch ran into a wall where his head got stuck.

"Hey! Get me out of here!" said Crunch muffled.

"What is your problem?!" snapped Crash as he swung with his claws.

"Nothing. I'm just having harmless fun!" said the kid as he grew a tail, leaned back on it and began beating on Crash like a kangaroo before he kicked the Dark Eco infused Bandicoot into a wall, "See? Nobody's getting hurt. Paint bomb, away!"

The kid tossed bombs into the air that exploded sending globs of blue paint everywhere.

"Hey, where's Lobster Face?" said the kid bouncing around on his tail before a Blaster round nailed him right in the forehead and he hit a wall. He clutched his head as his mask broke in half and fell off his face to reveal, five scars on the left side of his face; one through the eye, four on the cheek and a red-black "X" through the right eye.

"Hey Jak, that guy seem familiar?" said Dark Daxter as he held a sheet of metal as a shield.

"Yeah..." replied Jak from behind his cover before he fired another Blaster round.

"Awwww, you broke my mask. No matter, I have back-up plan. *Whistles*" said the kid as he got back up. Suddenly from every direction Metal Heads appeared but these had blue skull gems instead of the usual yellow-green.

"What's with these Metal Heads?" said Dark Daxter as he looked around.

"Play nice with my pets please." said the kid before all that remained of him was dust clone and a dust trail.

"Wow, he escaped before we even blinked. I'm impressed." said Uka-Uka before he formed a body of metal using his dark magic. The group then deal with blue gem Metal Heads and advance on the kid who is in the middle of the Industrial section of the city where he's seen playing a hand-held video game system and then he noticed the group.

"YAY! You found me! You're pretty good, but you can't beat me!" said the kid, his tail's liquid metal tip morphing into a mini-gun, "DANCE!"

The mini-gun began firing and the group took cover behind anything they could, Jak against a barricade, Dark Daxter behind a pipe, Crash, Coco, and Crunch behind a chunk of metal Crunch ripped from the ground, Cortex having to "dance" as bullets struck near his feet.

"HAHAHA! This is fun!" said the kid before a Peace Maker round struck him straight in the chest and sent him flying into a wall.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!" he cried as tears streamed down his face, "Great-Grandpa, HELP!"

A large shadow then flew over the group and a massive Metal Head landed behind the kid as he outstretched a massive claw towards the kid who climbed up it. Jak and Dark Daxter recognized who it was...Metal Kor but like the Metal Heads they fought seconds before, he had blue eyes and blue gems. Metal Kor roared before he fired Convexity Blasts at the group.

"*GIRLY SCREAM!*" screamed Cortex.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Same as the last. Jojo the Lion belongs to Jojoker boy.

* * *

Chapter 7: Is this guy for real?

Metal Kor fired wave after wave of Convexity at the group until Sig fired a Peace Maker round at a crane that dropped steel pipes onto Kor, trapping him underneath. Klaxon got up unsteadily.

"HA! What a wimp! We didn't even have go full out!" said Dark Daxter cockily after which everyone felt a massive amount of Killing Intent fill the air.

"Did he just say he went easy on me?" said the kid his eye twitching, "Did he? DID HE?! NOBODY GOES EASY ON ME! NOBODY!"

The kid suddenly grew in height and muscle until he towered over Dark Daxter, he grew wings, and he had blue-green fur covering his entire body and he looked like a mix of a wolf and a dragon. Everybody glares at Daxter.

"I jinxed us didn't I?"

Everybody: "Yes!"

*Wolf/Dragon Howl/Roar*

Windows within a 50 foot radius exploded and civilians ran for cover. Hybrid Klaxon slammed his paw into the ground creating a shockwave of Convexity that everybody barely dodged. His tail lashed out violently against the pipes behind him that sent them flying. He inhaled and launched a massive green fireball at the group that incinerated Cortex and when the fire cleared, Cortex was covered from head to toe in ash and soot.

"Yo, Dax! I got a plan, but ya have to curl up man." said Crunch looking at the Ottsel.

"Okay." said Dark Daxter curling into a spiky ball which Crunch grabbed and threw at Hybrid Klaxon like a bowling ball.

Twinsanity Tag-Team Move: Crunch Goes Bowling

The spikey ball struck Hybrid Klaxon in the face and he howled in pain before he took to the skies and breathed green fire onto the surrounding area before he flew towards the Port and landed on top of one of the towers there and fired massive green fireballs in random directions, one of which struck the Naughty Ottsel bar; property of Daxter and burnt it to the ground.

"My bar! He'll pay for that!" said Dark Daxter as the group charged, or at least tried to, Hybrid Klaxon's position.

* * *

END CHAPTER


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Same as previous chapter. Jojo the Lion belongs to Jojoker boy.

* * *

Chapter 8

The group arrive at the tower Klaxon is on and avoid barrages of green fireballs that are raining all over the place.

"How we suppose to get him down? He too high to climb up too!" said Crunch.

"What is the big bad bandicoot afraid of a little height?" teased Crash who was still Dark.

"No fool, I just don't want anyone to fall and get hurt!" defended Crunch crossing his arms.

"Riiiiight." said Crash rolling his eyes.

"I don't see how we can get down..." said Jak before a Zoomer pulled and a blonde with a cigar in his mouth got out of the vehicle.

"Hey-hey, Goldilocks! Long time no see." said Jinx as he tapped his cigar to get rid of the ash at the end.

"Oh great. Him." said Jak face-palming.

"Torn said you ran into some trouble. Don't worry pretty boy, I'll blow this baby sky-high." said Jinx as he began planting explosives all over the tower until he was finished.

"Better cover your a$$, this is gonna be big!" said Jinx as he and the others took cover as the tower's base exploded and began toppling over with Klaxon on top until a black helicopter came in overhead, Klaxon went to his Terran form and jumped into the helicopter which began firing at the group.

"Oh come on! This boss is taking too long!" yelled Crash to the writer.

"Uh, Crash, you just broke the fourth wall." said Cortex as he fired at the helicopter with his ray-gun.

"My bad." said Crash as he threw a Zoomer at the helicopter.

"Hey Sig, aim for the back rotors." said Jak as he fired at it with the Reflexor mod for the Blaster.

"Got it cherry." said Sig as he charged his Peace Maker and fired. The back rotors exploded and the helicopter crashed and the group, minus Jinx, went straight towards the crash site. Klaxon kicked the door on the helicopter off and tried to get away but was stopped as Crunch grabbed him by the back of his cloak.

"Let me go ya big bully!" snapped Klaxon struggling in Crunch's grip.

"Klaxon stop." said Jak glaring at Klaxon.

"Klaxon? Who's he? My name is Siren." said "Siren" as he continued to struggle when Jak grabbed him by the face and glared at him.

"Siren, KNOCK. IT. OFF." growled Jak, his eyes going black and his teeth getting sharper for a second before they returned to normal.

"Okay, Jak. You win but still, call me Siren now." said Siren as he pried himself free of Crunch's grasp, "Nobody got hurt right?"

"No, except for Kor." said Dark Daxter before he returned to normal and jumped onto Jak's shoulder.

"*GASP!* Grandpa!" said Siren before he became a blur. Siren came back a few seconds later screaming at the top of his lungs with his arms flailing behind him, "EVIL ANTS!"

The group watch him run by before they see what he was running from, Ant robots. Cortex opens another portal and they run through, minus Sig who fights the Ant-bots off. Klaxon is last through the portal because he blows a raspberry at the Ant-bots.

* * *

Unknown Location

The group collapses into heap as they drop down onto a solid surface and then they hear the cocking of a gun and see a small figure in red armor wielding a Bouncer. A small robot then looks at the group.

"Ratchet, I do not believe they're enemies." said the robot and "Ratchet" lowered his weapon and retracted his helmet to reveal a cybernetic left eye.

"You better be right Clank. I'd rather not plaster the walls with their brains." said Ratchet before he turned his attention back to the entrance of base.

*THUD!*

Cortex fainted.

* * *

END CHAPTER

For those who have not read my stories, I'll update you with my version of Ratchet (note I do not own Ratchet and Clank). Ratchet lost his right hand and left eye to Cragmites and lost his left leg in a fight with Emperor Percival Tachyon. Please read, review, follow, and favorite.


	9. War

Author's Notes: Same as the last chapter. Jojo the Lion belongs to Jojoker boy. Siren belongs to me.

Also, Dr. Nefarious is a good guy in this story (due to All 4 One) and his appearance has changed. To find out how his appearance changed, read my "Dreadzone 2" story.

* * *

Chapter 9: War

The group gets up but all fall down as an explosion rocks the building.

"What is going on out there?!" yelled Crash as he slowly left his Dark Form.

A hologram suddenly appeared on the table.

"Ratchet! We got a problem! There's too many for us! They're overwhelming our position! Hey! Watch it! Annihilate them! Need reinforcements, NOW!" said Dr. Nefarious who now looked like Shellshock (body-wise, intelligence-wise still the same) before the hologram went away.

"I'll take care of this." said Siren as he walked towards a Grind Rail and he jumped onto it and slid down it at very high speeds. After several miles of Grind Rail he came upon a massive battlefield. Galactic Rangers, Crimson Clones (Clone Troopers wearing red armor that makes them almost invincible), and Dr. Nefarious fight Ant-bots and Droids.

"We're gonna die!" screamed one of the Rangers.

"Shut it tinny! We may be outnumbered, but we don't need a cowardly robot downgrading our morale! Now keep shootin'!" yelled a Clone as he ducked behind a barricade. Siren then appeared near the outnumbered squad, threw off his cloak, removed his mask and hood, and charged with two swords drawn.

"Blast the fast one!" yelled a Super Battle Droid.

"Roger, roger." replied the Battle Droids.

"That all you got? I ain't even trying!" said Siren as he cut up the droids and avoided their blaster bolts. He decapitated a B1 before he threw one of his swords into a B2, grabbed it and sliced upwards. His tail blade then morphed into Ol' Painless (watch Predator) and decimated the droids. One tried to crawl away but got a sword rammed through its head.

"And stay down!" said Siren as he removed his sword and placed both swords back into their sheathes on his back.

"Thank you sir!" said one of the clones saluting.

"Oh, you don't have to do that with me." said Siren.

"Actually, we do. You're the son of our previous commander, Skyler, and we serve you now." said the clone.

"So what's going on?"

"Clankers suddenly came online even though it's been years since any have been seen and with Megatron out of the picture, his Decepticons have gone into hiding. We've been fighting them for weeks."

"Incoming Bunker Buster!" yelled a Crimson before he ducked and the rest of the squad followed suite.

*EXPLOSION!*

"*Cough! Cough!* Everyone alright?" asked Siren getting up.

"My leg! My leg!" screamed a clone as he clutched his bleeding leg.

"You, help him!" said Siren pointing to a medic and said medic went over to the injured clone.

Siren turned around to come face-to-face with a droid that resembled a Terminator but it wasn't, it had two buzz-saw like arms and it tried to decapitate Siren who dodged the attack and kicked the EA (Elite Assassin) droid off the platform.

"Fall back! Fall back! EAs!" said Siren pulling out a HMG (Heavy Machine Gun) and open fired on the advancing EAs.

"Not these things again! I've heard about them and they're nasty!" said a clone as he helped up the injured one.

"Run for your li-" screamed a Ranger before its head was blown off by a EA.

"Thank you." muttered the injured clone.

Nefarious fired threw missiles at the advancing EAs and only took out two before he was forced to retreat also. A gunship then appeared overhead and began firing upon the EAs, unaware of a Bunker Buster EA aiming for it. The missile impacted with the gunship and it exploded in a fiery inferno and crashed onto the platform, blocking the squad's retreat.

"We're trapped!" said a clone shooting an EA as it slowly advanced.

"Everybody hold onto something!" said Siren and everyone grabbed onto Nefarious.

"Really?" said the war-machine mad scientist robot.

Siren then spit copper fire onto the platform in a circle around the group and the floor gives way.

Clones and Nefarious: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The clones and Nefarious fall through the hole but Siren remains floating on air.

"Bye-bye!" says Siren before he back-flips into the hole.

*CRASH!*

Crimson clone: "We're okay!"

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry if this seems to deviate from the original storyline, but it doesn't. The next chapter is the squad trying to meet back up with Crash and company but things...don't go as planned...at all. Besides, I think the earlier chapters didn't spend enough time in the other worlds.

Also, Crimson Clones can be shot in the head (with helmet on) and live, regular clones no.

Next Chapter: Red Snowstorm


	10. Red Snowstorm

Author's Notes: I own nothing. Siren is mine, Crimson Clone concept is mine, Jojo the Lion belongs to Jojoker boy.

* * *

Chapter 10: Red Snowstorm

"Ugh...my head..." groaned a Crimson as he got up, clutching his head.

"Your head? What about my leg?!" snapped the injured Crimson.

"Guys, stop fighting! Doesn't help if we turn on each other." said Siren looking around, "Where's Nefarious?"

"Underneath you." came Nefarious' voice as he got up knocking snow out of his head.

"Sorry." said Siren jumping off Nefarious.

"Blast! The fall ruined our communicator!" said a Crimson trying to contact the base yet gets nothing but static.

"This canyon is probably filled with Clankers." said another Crimson getting up.

Suddenly a portal opens and a huge tank-truck drives up and everyone but Siren gets into defensive stances.

"Guys, calm down. Okay, Wolf Gang come out." said Siren.

"Wolf Gang?" said one of the Crimsons as four figures get out of the truck and said truck transforms into Warmonger.

*Switch/Carnage*

"I don't know why I agreed to come, was so much fun messing with Robotnik!"

*Switch/Rust*

"Our home was under attack too! HAHAHA! Why wouldn't we help? HAHAHA!"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"I really need to fix myself."

*Switch/Carnage*

"Yeah, go cry like a little baby!"

*Switch/Warmonger*

"Shut up Carnage!"

*Switch/Carnage*

"Make me!"

Warmonger punches Carnage's face.

"Did we have to come to thissssss frozen wassssssste?" asked Tank shivering.

"I take it you still haven't learned you spit acid?" said Siren jokingly at Tank.

"It'ssssss POISON! POISON! Get it right!" snapped the King Cobra DNA infused Clone.

"We came here because our home is under attack as well." said Vulpine.

"Which way to the base?" asked Red.

"Don't know, the fall knocked out most of our communication equipment." said a Crimson.

"It was north...east...I believe...I came by Grind Rail, so it's the closest I got." said Siren shrugging before he put his cloak and mask back on, "So cold..."

"Let's get walking before Klaxon here freezes to death." said Vulpine.

"T-the n-name's Siren n-now, Vulpine." stuttered Siren as he began walking, the others following, the only noises being the howling of the wind and the clanking of two big machines.

* * *

2 Hours Later

Siren falls to his knees and is shivering heavily and a Crimson helps him up and keeps him steady.

"Can't handle the cold much can you?" asked the Crimson, no sarcasm or jokingness in his tone.

"N-n-no." stuttered Siren shivering heavily.

Suddenly a Droid dropship hovers overhead and drops down 10 Droideka.

"Rollers!" yelled a Crimson taking cover behind a rock formation and the others follow suit except Warmonger and Nefarious who open fire on the Droids.

Suddenly a loud thundering noise is heard coming behind them.

"Did they call in tanks?" asked a Crimson shiny.

"Those aren't tanks..." said Vulpine getting up and having his helmet zoom in on the approaching enemies and his eyes widen, "ZERG!"

Everyone looks behind them and sure enough, thousands of Zerglings are barreling at them.

"Warmonger, open fire on them!" said Siren getting up.

"Roger." said Warmonger turning around and having an artillery cannon emerge from his back and he began firing at the charging Zerg. Missile Launchers sprouted from his shoulders and Hydra missiles erupted from them and zoomed towards the Zerg. Suddenly the Droideka stopped shooting at them and began shooting for the Zerg.

"Wreck!" yelled Vulpine.

"On it!" said Wreck pulling out a Tri-Launcher and fired three sub-atomic missiles at the charging horde.

A clone gunship with orders to find survivors sees the explosions in the gorge and flies overhead to see the small squad fighting thousands of Zerglings.

"This is Republic gunship Beta-253, I have found survivors, unfortunately they are fighting Zerg forces and I don't have enough firepower to be much help. Requesting permission to return to base and reload." said the pilot looking at the battlefield.

"Permission granted." came the reply of a Crimson Clone Commander and the gunship flew back to base.

"Everybody DOWN!" yelled Warmonger, his 200mm cannon glowing yellow and everybody ducked as a glowing yellow rocket erupted from the cannon and flew towards the Zerg and it resulted in a nuclear blast. Nefarious threw up a shield that protected the entire group but when he dropped the shield, the group saw the Zerg still charging.

"Don't stop shooting!" yelled Siren getting out a HMG and open firing on the Zerglings. Suddenly a Nydus Worm erupts from the ground behind them and Roaches start swarming out.

"We're trapped!" yelled a Crimson throwing a Plasma Grenade at the oncoming Roach swarm, killing 20 of them but they keep coming.

*Bat-like Screech*

Siren looks up to see Mutalisks incoming.

Soon the group is pressed tight together and are blasting Zerg as they climb up the platform, the pile of dead Zerg slowly getting bigger and bigger and the amount of ammo the group has slowly declining...

* * *

END CHAPTER

Remember, this is a multi-universe crossover so Zerg, Protoss, Predators, Xenomorphs, and anything else can appear in this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I know I enjoyed writing it especially with the nasty cliffhanger. And the reason why this chapter is called Red Snowstorm...well...guess...

Please read, review, follow, and/or favorite this story. Ideas and Suggestions welcomed.

Next Chapter: Swarmed.


	11. Swarmed and Clock Tower Fight

Author's Notes: I own nothing except the Crimson Clone design, and Klaxon (Siren). Jojo the lion belongs to jojoker boy. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I didn't have any ideas but now due to listening to Crash Bandicoot game themes, it has helped.

Anything listed in [] as themes or music should be played until it says "theme ends".

* * *

Chapter 11: Swarmed

"There's too many!" yelled a Crimson Clone as he shot a Zergling in the head before he sliced off a Roach's head with the Vibro-blade he had.

"Warmonger!" yelled Siren slicing a Zergling in half with his claws.

The three-personality Autobot transformed into his Tank-truck form and everyone that could fit into the cargo area got in and Nefarious took off into the sky, bombarding the ground-based Zerg with heavy weapons.

[Crash Bandicoot 3- Bone Yard Theme Plays]

"Hold on!" said Warmonger flooring the gas as he ran over Roaches, splattering them beneath his tires. The clones in the back of the truck open fire as they try to escape from the Zerg Swarm, Siren lifted up his mask and exhaled a massive green fireball that incinerated many Zerglings and Roaches yet more kept coming. Soon they came to a dead-end.

"Ah slag! We're trapped!" said Warmonger as he transformed and pointed his cannons at the oncoming swarm as Nefarious landed next to him.

"Everybody stay close!" said Siren closing his right eye before he opened it again and a Mangekyou Sharingan was visible.

"Kumai!"

A swirling vortex then engulfed the entire group and then they disappeared and the charging Zerg plowed face-first into the rock wall causing an avalanche burying them alive.

[Theme Ends]

* * *

Crimson Base...

A vortex appeared and the entire group landed on their feet except the injured Crimson who was being supported by another and Siren's eye turned back in a red-black "X".

"How did you survive that?" said Ratchet twirling one of his weapons in his hand.

"Lucky I guess." said Siren shrugging before he turned to Cortex, "Can we go somewhere else? I'm sure the Crimsons can handle things themselves."

"Uh...right...let me see...we should go and get my daughter back from the Academy of Evil..." said Cortex as he fixed the ray-gun before he fired it, creating another portal. The now larger group then walks through the portal and they arrive in a twisted version of Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil.

"I don't want to go through the Boiler Room again! That place stunk!" said Crash as he face-palmed.

"I agree with you there..." muttered Cortex as he remembered that day.

* * *

_+FLASHBACK+_

_"I'm stuck! The greatest evil scientist in the world...stuck in a pipe. How could things get any worse?"_

_*Farts*_

_"Uuuuuuuggggghhhhhhh..."_

_+END FLASHBACK+_

* * *

Cortex shakes his head before he turns to the group behind him.

"Split up and find Nina. A lower case "n" on her forehead should signify you found her. Bust down doors if you have to." said Cortex before he and Crash ran down into the Boiler Room.

* * *

30 Minutes Later; With Coco...

Coco was walking along one of the many rooftops of the place when a giant four-armed ant jumps out of a portal at her and she gets into a defensive stance but is caught off-guard as a orange tiger with black stripes tackles the ant and rips it apart before it turns its green eyes towards her and she gets ready to defend herself. She is shocked when the tiger sheathes its claws and licks her across the face and starts rubbing itself around her and purring and then she remembers who this is.

"Pura?" said Coco in shock and the tiger nods. Coco hugs the now full-grown tiger before a large portal opens behind them and tons of ants with laser swords come charging out.

"Ready for another ride?" asked Coco as she mounts the tiger.

*Roar*

Pura takes off with the ants chasing them.

[Crash Bandicoot- Heavy Machinery Theme]

Pura jumps over a gap with ease as the Ants chase the two across the rooftops, dodging randomly placed Nitro and TNT crates here and there before they run out of rooftop. Pura and Coco look over the edge and then back at the charging Ant horde.

"Cats land on their feet right?" asked Coco to Pura and the tiger nods before he jumps off the roof, turns towards the Ant horde and waves.

"Bye, bye." said Pura, his voice deep before the two plummet to their seeming deaths. Key word: SEEMING.

The Ants try to stop before they reach the edge, but do to their speed and momentum, three Ants are shoved off and into a strangely placed vat of acid as Pura and Coco ride on a hovering platform all the way to the local clock tower where they get off and enter the building only to find Dingodile reading Icha Icha Make-out Violence.

"Dingodile, you pervert!" said Coco sending her foot into his crotch.

"OOOH! Why would ya do that missy?" groaned Dingodile as he clutched his privates. Dingodile looked like a cross between a Dingo and a Crocodile (we all know that right?). But here's where his looks change. He no longer looks fat or pig-like, but thin and somewhat muscular, he still has blue jeans on. His flamethrower is completely remodeled; it now covers his right arm and a hose is attached to a small tank on his back (if you play StarCraft, imagine it like the Firebat's flamethrowers).

"You know perfectly why! You're reading perverted books! Where'd you even get that anyway?" growled Cococ getting into a stance.

Dingodile nervously glances towards the doorway behind him and we see a certain pervert...ahem, correction, super pervert making gestures to stop towards Dingodile (for Naruto fans, you'll know who the super pervert is). Coco then sends killing intent towards the white-haired man before he summons a toad and runs away and then she turns her attention back to Dingodile.

"Normally Ay don't have anythin' against ladies but since ya gone and chased away me favorite author...bring out the butta, I'm gonna make toast!" said Dingodile charging up his Flamethrower.

"Bring it!" said Coco getting into Crane Style stance.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Hope you enjoyed and yes I'm giving Coco a chance to fight...she didn't get to in the first Twinsanity game, she got frozen in place twice. Also, for fans of Pura the Tiger I hope you like me bringing back that cute little tiger as an adult.

Don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Next Chapter: Coco and Pura vs. Dingodile.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Siren (Klaxon). Jojo the Lion belongs to jojoker boy.

Suggestion: When a theme is displayed in [] have that theme playing until it says "theme ends".

* * *

Chapter 12: Coco and Pura vs. Dingodile

[Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped- Dingodile Boss Theme]

Dingodile charged up his Flamethrower and aimed at the two and fired two thick streams of fire at them and the two jump to the sides of the attack.

"Pura, Maneuver 65X!" said Coco and the tiger nods before he lunges at Dingodile.

*Tiger Roar*

*CHOMP!*

"YOWIE! I NEED THAT ARM YOU WANKER!" yelled Dingodile as he tried to get Pura to release his arm but the tiger kept his jaws firmly locked on. Coco then jumped across various gears in the clock tower before she came to a lever and kicked it back causing a large bell to descend towards Dingodile and Pura jumped back.

"That's better. Now then...*Looks up*...aw shi-"

*CLANG!*

"Hey! Get me outta this thing!"

Coco then grabs a strangely conveniently placed hammer and smashes it against the bell.

*CLAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!*

The bell slowly rises up and Dingodile is clutching his head as his entire body vibrates.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH ME EARS! MAKE IT STOP!"

*CRACK!*

"{High-Pitched} ME JEWELS!"

*POW!*

Dingodile loses a tooth from the kick to the face delivered by Coco before she body slams him and puts her foot to his throat.

"You win missy! Don't hurt me please! Ah'll...Ah'll do anything for ya! Just don't kill me!" cried Dingodile as tears streamed down his face.

"What a crybaby." said Coco dusting herself off and then she turns back to Dingodile, "If I catch you reading porn again...*makes slicing motion against neck*"

"Ah'll never read porn again!" said Dingodile saluting before he ran out of the building only to realize...he's a couple miles above ground.

"This isn't one of me better days. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*CRASH!*

"Ah'm okay. The thorn bush broke me fall." came Dingodile's voice from down below and Coco winced.

"Come on Pura, let's see if we can't find Nina."

*Tiger-like meow*

[End Theme]

* * *

Meanwhile; Boiler Room...

Crash and Cortex look at the massive gap blocking their way and Cortex sighs.

"Please don't tell me I have to go into a pipe again..." said Cortex in exasperation.

"No, something even more fun." said Crash with a sly look.

"What are you talking abo-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Cortex as he was thrown across the gap before he could protest and he face-planted into the wall valve before he slide down the wall.

"Good job using your head Cortex!" yelled Crash from across the way.

"I hate that bandicoot..." muttered Cortex as he got up and cracked his back and tried to turn the valve yet it doesn't budge.

"Put your back into Cortex!"

"SHUT UP CRASH! I PREFERRED IT WHEN YOU WERE A MINDLESS DOLT!"

"I have more Dark Eco infused Wumpa Fruit if you want to talk like that..."

"NGH! No, no! I'm good! Just got to pull this thing...*crack!*...AH-HA! MY BACK!"

Cortex hunches over in pain as he massages his now sore back and Crash sighs in annoyance.

"You need to work out more..." muttered Crash as he face-palmed.

"SHUT UP CRASH!"

"I think we should have gone to more of those therapy lessons..."

Cortex cracks his back into place and brings out his Ray-gun and uses it to turn the valve which creates a bridge for Crash who walks across it.

"There! Happy Crash!?" snapped Cortex, his eyes twitching.

"You need to learn to chill out doc." said Crash flicking Cortex on the forehead.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Cortex tackling Crash and the two fall down a chute in a Roller-Brawl.

Here's what the sign said: "Chute to Laundry"

* * *

Laundry Room...

*Various Fighting Sounds in Pipes*

The two fall out of the chute and into a basket full of dirty laundry, well Crash does anyway, Cortex face-plants on the floor.

"AAAAHHHH! MY NOSE! IT STINKS!" yelled Crash jumping out of the basket with pitch black underwear hanging from his nose (please note, the underwear use to be white). After struggling with the piece of clothing for a good five minutes, he manages to get it off and sighs in relief. Suddenly a portal opens behind them and Ants jump out at them.

"*Girly Scream* RUN!" screamed Cortex and Crash threw the underwear at an Ant, hitting it in the eyes and the robot screamed in agony. Crash then took the hallway on the right, while Cortex took the left and came upon a dead end.

Cortex's eyes widened in horror and he closed them as the Ants advanced, their weapons raised to kill him...

*CRUNCH!*

Cortex opened an eye to see Nina standing there with pieces of robots still in her hands.

"Do I always have to save you uncle?" said Nina.

"Uh, Nina...we can stop the charade now." said Cortex.

"Aaaaaaah, but daddy, I liked doing that."

"I know sweetie but times change. Now we have to meet up with the others. Come along."

* * *

Gym; 15 Minutes Later...

"Hmmm, I think we might have taken a wrong turn somewhere..." said Cortex pulling out a map of the Academy and Nina face-palms.

Thudding footsteps are heard and Nina hides behind the bleachers and Cortex turns around upon a massive shadow towering over him and he turns white as a ghost.

"So, wimpy Cortex is back for another lesson eh?" said a massive human that resembled Muggshot from the Sly Cooper series (not only in muscle but appearance), the only difference was that his right arm was a Dodgeball Cannon.

"The Drill Instructor..." gasped Cortex, his knees knocking together.

"I still can't believe you took out the lovely Madame Amberly...with you being so wimpy and all..." said the Drill Instructor (who obviously has a bad taste in women right?).

The Drill Instructor then points the dodgeball cannon at Cortex and fires the thing and Cortex flinches before a metal hand catches the ball and crushes it.

"Try pickin' on someone your own size fool! Brush your teeth three times a day!" said Crunch before he grabbed a dodgeball himself and tossed it at Drill, sending the guy back through the door.

"You and Nina meet up with the others, I'll take care of this fool." said Crunch picking up another dodgeball and tossing it into the air and catching one-handed.

Cortex grabs Nina and speeds out of the gym in a nanosecond, his speed on par with Sonic the Hedgehog's.

"Time for your lesson in misery boy!" yelled the Drill Instructor firing at Crunch with his dodgeball cannon.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry if Coco's fight with Dingodile was poor but I tried. If anyone has a good idea for a theme for the dodgeball fight between Crunch and the Drill Instructor, please PM with it.

Next Chapter: Dodgeball Fight of the Century!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I own nothing except Siren (Klaxon). Jojo the Lion belongs to jojoker boy.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dodgeball Fight of the Century!**

[The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly Theme]

Crunch and the Drill Instructor stared each other down, waiting for the other to strike...

*Cannon clicks*

Crunch ducked behind the bleachers as Drill Instructor (DI for short I guess) open fired, the velocity of the dodgeballs bashing against the metal bleachers and creating dents. Crunch then rolled into view and threw five dodgeballs at once which DI dodged easily and the two began throwing dodgeballs at each other at a rapid pace to where you couldn't even see any space between the balls...

(Author looks at script) Sorry folks but this battle will keep going for another five hours, so let's move onto Jak 'n' Daxter shall we?

* * *

Academy of Evil Courtyard...

Jak sighed and ran a hand through his green-blonde hair and looked around at the place.

"What's taking them so long?" whined Daxter as paced on the hood of a hearse.

"Daxter, calm down. We can wait." said Jak calmly.

"I liked it better when you WANTED to find adventure."

"Those days are long past Dax."

"Yeah...I kinda miss fightin' Lurkers..."

Suddenly the ground started shaking throwing the two off balance until Dax jumps onto Jak's head.

"Jaaaaaaaaak! What's going on?!" yelled Daxter clinging to his life-long friend's head.

Suddenly cracks formed in the ground and a small geyser of lava erupts before it widens and Jak finds himself on a narrow island surrounded by lava.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" yelled Daxter as Jak swayed on the free-floating piece of solid ground. Suddenly a brass colored metal arm rises out of the lava followed by a familiar monster they fought when they were in the past.

*Monster Lurker Roars*

[Jak 'n' Daxter: Precursor Legacy- Mountain Pass (Vs. Klaww) Theme]

Klaww grabs the hearse which is now submerged in lava and tosses it at the two.

* * *

END CHAPTER

Sorry this chapter is short but I WILL make up for it next chapter. For the next chapter, I suggest you HAVE the fight theme listed above playing when reading, trust me.

I had Jak 'n' Daxter face Klaww again because...well...Klaww's my favorite boss from the first Jak 'n' Daxter game.

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
